Survival
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: A story about Inuyasha and Sesshoumarus' Father


**Note**: This is my second fanfic. This fanfic will be AU, but I'll still use the series for references. What would have happened if Inutaishou had survived after his battle against Ryuukotsusei? Well, for the ones who wanted to know it, this is a possible scenario. Again thanks to Seigetsu, and to you, my readers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does

_Italics_ mean thoughts or whisper

**Survival**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1- Defeating __the Enemy_

_

* * *

_

_This starts in the battle against __Ryuukotsusei_

* * *

"You can't do anything against me, dog" The giant grey dragon told to the huge dog in front of him

"I won't let you to hurt anyone in here, Ryuukotsusei" Inutaishou said as he bared his fangs and rushed to the dragon

"Ha, take this!" He said as he charged a ball of lightning and fired, tumbling him down

"I won't...give up" He said as he assumed his human form

"Baka, why do you protect the humans?" The dragon asked to Inutaishou

"Because I care about them" He said as he got up

"Baka, your love for humans will become your demise" He charged another ball and then fired

"Oh no, you won't!" He said as he unsheathed the sword on his back and summoned its attack "Ike, GOKURYUUHA!"

As he swung Sou'unga, its ultimate attack crashed with Ryuukotsusei's ball and both exploded sending both of the fighters to fly backwards a few meters away

"How dare you to use the power of another dragon against me!" Ryuukotsusei roared "Now you will die!"

(AN: He says that because, if you remember, Gokuryuuha means 'Infernal Dragon Blast')

He then began to charge his most powerful attack to strike Inutaishou and finish him for once and for all

"I won't let you" Inutaishou said as he began to concentrate Sou'unga's power, but suddenly, Tetsusaiga began to pulse "Tetsusaiga, do you want me to use you?"

"Okay" He said as he sheathed Sou'unga again and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, transforming it into its true form "I know a way to defeat him, for once and for all, but I hadn't mastered it yet"

"_Shine_" The mask on the dragon's head whispered as he fired the huge (A\N: I mean, more powerful than the one Inuyasha cut when he fought Ryuukotsusei) ball of lightning

"This is the end!" Inutaishou said as he jumped to the ball, Tetsusaiga in his hand "_I just hope...Iie...I'm sure I'll triumph, after all, I promised it to Izayoi_"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Inutaishou and Izayoi were walking in his castle's gardens talking to each other

"Don't you think that flowers are very pretty?" Izayoi asked to the taiyoukai

"Indeed...Izayoi, is there something you want to tell me?" He said as he noticed her giggling a little

"Actually, there's something I'd want to tell you" She said, smiling to him

"What is it, Izayoi?" The dog lord asked to his mate

"Well, I'm... I'm..." Izayoi was trying to say something, but she was very nervous

"Tell me, Izayoi" Inutaishou said as he held her hands in his hands

"I'm...pregnant" She finally let it out "I'm pregnant with your child"

"R...really?" Inutaishou said to her very surprised "So...I'm going to be a father again?"

"Yes" She said as she kissed him

"Great, I just hope Sesshoumaru can get along with his new brother...or sister" He said chuckling "Izayoi, I'll promise you something..."

"What is it?" Izayoi asked to her beloved

"I promise you that when our child is born, I'll be there; and I will never leave you, him (or her) or Sesshoumaru alone and I promise it over my life" He said as he kissed her on the lips

"Thanks, my dear Inutaishou" She said to him as she returned the kiss

"No, thanks to you, Izayoi" He finished as he continued to kiss her

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Inutaishou was getting nearer to the blast before being engulfed by it

"I won't give up, I promised it!" He yelled as he summoned Tetsusaiga's attack "KAZE NO KUZI!"

He sent the attack to a suspicious part of the blast as it reacted, thus he send its ultimate attack

"_Shine!_" He yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga "BAKURYUUHA!" with that, both energy blasts collided in one

* * *

_**With **__**Ryuukotsusei**_

* * *

"Ha, that dog is finally dead" He said as he saw the whole scene, but then...

"What in the..." He yelled as his blast began to shift into several tornados that flew straight to his position, and then began to cut him in pieces, spilling his blood all over the place

"Told you, I have a promise to fulfill" Inutaishou said as he landed to see Ryuukotsusei's demise

"It can't be... my body...hard as steel..." Those were his last words before the last tornado pierced his head, destroying it completely

Inutaishou just stood there, seeing the Ryuukotsusei's last remains being blown away by the wind, and then he slapped the left side of his neck to find...

"Hm, Myouga" He said to the tiny nomi youkai "Were you trying to run away again as always, you old nomi?"

"No, Oyakata-sama" He said, shivering a little "I was just..."

"Trying to find a place to hide?" Inutaishou said laughing

"Well, I can't lie to you Oyakata-sama, I thought that you wouldn't be able to beat the Ryuukotsusei, so..." He tried to say, but he was smashed by Inutaishou's fingers at an Inuyasha-ish style, flattening the old nomi

"Well, we're leaving" He said to Myouga as he transformed again into his true form

"Where, my lord?" The nomi asked to the giant dog

"First with Sesshoumaru, and then with my dear Izayoi" He said as he howled and began to run "_My child is going to born in a few time, and I promised that I would be there with them_"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Writer's place:**_

I hope you'll like this, please review (again, I ask you politely, no flames). This is the first chapter; please tell me what you think. Again I revamped it bit; sorry I haven't updated, but I have been very busy and now I'm searching for a job. If you have any suggestions, you're free to write them. I'd be glad to read them. And if I'm wrong with something, please tell me to correct it.

_**Glossary (for the ones that doesn't know **__**these words):**_

_**Ryuukotsusei**__**: **_Dragon Spirit

_**Ike: **_Go, Let's go

_**Iie: **_No

_**Nomi: **_Flea

_**Oyakata-sama: **_Great Lord, this is how Myouga and Saya (Sou'unga's guardian) call Inutaishou


End file.
